Conventionally, as a contact switching device, as described in Patent Document 1, there has been an electromagnetic switching device which includes: an electromagnet device having a solenoidal coil that is wound around one axis and has a hollow portion in the one axis, a movable iron core provided in the hollow portion so as to be able to move along the one axis, a first yoke that is provided on one end surface side of the solenoidal coil, which is oriented to one end side of the one axis, and has an insertion hole on the one axis, and a second yoke that is provided on another end surface side of the solenoidal coil, which is oriented to another end side of the one axis; a pair of fixed terminals each having a connection portion to an external circuit on the one end side of the one axis and each having a fixed contact on the other end side of the one axis; a movable contactor having, at both ends thereof, a pair of movable contacts that contacts and departs from the fixed contacts, respectively; a shaft having a holding portion that holds the movable contactor and a joining shaft that extends from this holding portion to the other end side of the one axis to be fixed to the movable iron core through the insertion hole of the first yoke; and a surrounding member that contains the movable contacts and the fixed contacts, in which the movable iron core is moved forward/backward along the one axis by the electromagnet device, by which the pair of movable contacts and departs from the pair of fixed contacts through the shaft, respectively, the electromagnetic switching device characterized in that the surrounding member is formed into a box shape having an opening on the other end side of the one axis, and fixed contact sides of the pair of fixed terminals are inserted into the surrounding member from a bottom portion of the surrounding member to hold these fixed terminals, and the surrounding member and at least the first yoke form a substantially sealed space to contain the movable contacts and the fixed contacts in the substantially sealed space.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-19148